Eyosira
{ Physiology } : The Eyosira is a medium, bird wyvern characterized by it's forest green scales and bright yellow mixed with orange stripes on it's back and it's slender body including large purple eyes with frog like pupil's and 2 large yellow frills on top of it's head that are able to fold in to resemble long pointed horns and a pointed long beak with a narrow jaw and tube like tongue to suck in the juices from hard fruit, Eyosira would also have sharp talons for self defense or for easily breaking threw scatter nuts or fruit, and it's wings would be a bright color pattern of yellow purple and on the bottom of the wing dark green mixed with white, it's wings would also include a blunted bone at the front tip of the wing like a Qurupeco to break nuts or for making sounds to attract mates and self defense. Eyosiras tail would be like a fan, as it would be large and yellow like it's frill, would be able to fold in and out as it can also be able to push away small monsters or hunters, the Eyosira would also have a sack under it's neck that contains venom as it consumes poison cups similar to the Pukei-Pukei it'll ingest scatter nuts but it won't spit them out as it holds the scatter nuts in it's mouth cooking them with the venom as a unique way the Eyosira makes territory is that it'll heat up the sack using the energy of it's blood cause the scatter nuts to heat up like lava, these nuts can burn threw stone and blow up in a devastating blow to monsters and hunters but this is only used as a self defense, attack or create territory. { Behavior } : Eyosira is a docile monster and a bit cowardly, as it'll only attack once provoked, the Eyosira will mostly be on the ground walking around to find food or finding a empty territory to claim it. Eyosira would be found mostly in the deeper parts of an area. But, once Eyosira is threatend it'll open up it's frills and then screech at the attacker as it'll then jump at it and then clawing at the predator or shooting venom at the attacker, and after that the Eyosira would quickly run away or climb to a wall or tree to flee as it only fly's if necessary. { Ecology Cutscene } : The hunter would enter area 2 of the Ancient Forest, as the hunter's scout files would go to a pile of broken scatter nuts. The hunter would look at the scatter nuts but he/she notices a large puddle of purple goo steaming on the floor, but before the hunter could expect it Jagras would appear out of the bushes as they would surround the hunter, the hunter will then take out their weapon until the Eyosira would land down behind the Jagras, the Jagras would then try to attack the Eyosira. Eyosira will then make a clicking sound and then screech as it's frills and tail fins would open and it's sack would inflate as the Jagras would then charge at Eyosira until Eyosira would blast a cloud of venom at the pack of Jagras as the Jagras would be confused until the cloud would then blow up blasting the Jagras away. Once the smoke clears Eyosira will then stare at the hunter before running off, and then the hunter would chase after it. { Attacks } - Dashing Peck: Eyosira will make a chirping sound and then open it's head frills, as it will charge and then peck its sharp beak hard into the ground. ( This can get the Eyosira suck, making you able to attack it for a sort time ) - Claw Swipes: Eyosira will fly up into the air, and do a regular Pukei-Pukei or Paolumu claw attack. ( Can inflict bleed if hit by it multiple times ) - Dancing Leap: Eyosira will open its head frills and its tail frills, as it would run around quickly and then screech leaping to a targeted hunter smashing the hunter with it's hard wing clubs on the tip of it's wings. ( Can inflict stun ) - Tail Blow Out: Eyosira will open its tail fins, and then blow away any hunter or small monster behind it. - Venom Splat: Eyosiras sack will inflate, as it will blast a glob of venom as this venom will leave a large splat on the floor. ( Can inflict poison ) - Venom Spray: Eyosira will fly up into the air, and then spray a cloud of poison around it as this cloud will disappear after 8 seconds. ( Can inflict posion ) - Forward Wing Smash: Eyosira will screech and then charge at a hunter near it flying up into the air and then trying to smash it's clubbed wings onto the hunter. ( Can inflict stun if hit by it multiple times ) - Tail Wack: Eyosira will open it's tail frill as it will do the regular wyvern tail swing. ( Can inflict stun if hit multiple times ) - Snapping Beak: Eyosira will screech as it'll try to bite a monster or hunter from left to right 4 times. - Blocking Bongo: Eyosira will open it's head frill and tail frill, as it will dance around clamping it's clubs making a loud noise to stun monsters or hunters. - Beak Plow: Eyosira will slam it’s beak into the ground before charging forwards. This attack deals moderate damage. ( Attack by https://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198354776858/ ) { Scatter Nut Attacks } - Scatter Nut Attacks Intro: Eyosira will look for scatter nuts, as it would fly up and then quickly eat the scatter nuts, as it will swoop down at the hunter as it's sack will inflate and steam will come out from it's mouth. Eyosira will then screech as it's frills and tail frills will open and then blast venom in front of it as the heated scatter nuts will cause it to explode blasting away any small monster or hunter in front of this. ( Can inflict blast blight ) - Scatter Nut Venom Splat: Eyosira will do the same attack as venom splat, but once the venom hit's the floor the splat will then steam, and then explode after 5 seconds. ( Can inflict poison, blast blight if hit by it multiple times ) - Scatter Nut Venom Spray: Eyosira will do the same attack as venom spray, but once the spray is around the Eyosira it will explode outward and anything around it that is close to it will be hit by massive damage. ( Can inflict poison, blast blight ) - Scatter Nut Ending: After a while, Eyosira will close it's head frills and tail frills, as it will vomit out broken scatter nuts making it's sack deflate. ( Eyosira will become tired after this attack, making the hunter able to attack it for a sort time ) { Enraged Attacks } - Enraged Intro: Eyosira will screech as it'll stomp around, and then let out a large screech as it's frills will turn a red and pink mix including its tail, as it's regular attacks will become quicker and a bit more powerful. - Drumming Slams: Eyosira will pound it’s wing clubs on the ground while leaping about, dealing moderate damage with a chance to stun ( Attack by https://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198354776858/ ) - Explosive Bongo Madness: Eyosira will screech before firing blasts of venom while drumming it’s clubs on the ground wildly. The Club attacks deal moderate damage, while the venom blasts deal high damage, blastblight, and poison. ( Attack by https://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198354776858/ ) - Drumming Plow: Eyosira will do the beak plow attack, but will also clap it’s wing clubs on the ground, causing added tremors. ( Attack by https://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198354776858/ ) - Breakdance: Eyosira will begin clapping it’s wings together before wildly flailing about while swinging it’s tail and wings. This attack is rather unpredictable and is rather dangerous, as it deals high damage if it hits. ( Attack by https://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198354776858/ ) - Dropping Bongo: Eyosira will jump into the air and clap it’s wing clubs together before dropping down and doing a powerful wing slam. If this hits, it can deal fairly high damage. ( Attack by https://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198354776858/ ) - Venom AOE ( Can only happen once the Eyosira consumes scatter nuts ): Eyosira will let out a large screech as it'll fly up into the air, as it's sack will swell and become a red color as it'll fire out a large cloud of venom under it as it'll explode in a large AOE. ( Can inflict poison and blast blight ) Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=78&v=McSbsZbQWTk Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Blastblight Monster